Machine learning defines models that can be used to predict occurrence of an event, for example, from sensor data or signal data, or recognize/classify an object, for example, in an image, in text, in a web page, in voice data, in sensor data, etc. Machine learning algorithms can be classified into three categories: unsupervised learning, supervised learning, and semi-supervised learning. Unsupervised learning does not require that a target (dependent) variable y be labeled in training data to indicate occurrence or non-occurrence of the event or to recognize/classify the object. An unsupervised learning system predicts the label or classification of a target variable y in training data by defining a model that describes the hidden structure in the training data. Supervised learning requires that the target (dependent) variable y be labeled or classified in training data so that a model can be built to predict the label or classification of new unlabeled data. A supervised learning system discards observations in the training data that are not labeled. While supervised learning algorithms are typically better predictors/classifiers, labeling training data often requires a physical experiment or a statistical trial, and human labor is usually required. As a result, it may be very complex and expensive to fully label an entire training dataset. A semi-supervised learning system only requires that the target (dependent) variable y be labeled in a small portion of the training data and uses the unlabeled training data in the training dataset to define the prediction/classification (data labeling) model.